harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Том Реддл
(позже) |волосы=Чёрные (позже лысый) |кожа=* Белая * Чешуйчатая, безволосая, цвета сырого мяса» (перед возрождением) * бледная (после возрождения) |способности=* Змееуст * Окклюмент * Легилимент * Умение летать без метлы |родился=31 декабря 1926 года |умер=2 мая 1998 года |семья=Салазар Слизерин (предок)†, Кадм Певерелл (предок)†, Корвин Мракс (предок)†, Марволо Мракс (дед)†, Морфин Мракс (дядя)†, Меропа Мракс (мать)†, Том Реддл (старший) (отец)†, Томас Реддл (дед)†, Мэри Реддл (бабушка)†, Дельфи (дочь) |кровь=Полукровка |семейное положение=Холост |факультет=Слизерин |прозвища= * Лорд Волан-де-Морт (псевдоним) * Тёмный Лорд Так называли Волан-де-Морта преимущественно Пожиратели смерти. * Сам-Знаешь-Кто * Тот-кого-нельзя-называтьИспользовалось теми, кто боялся произносить имя «Волан-де-Морт» или в то время, когда на имя «Волан-де-Морт» было наложено заклинание табу. * Главный Пожиратель СмертиЛи Джордан в радиовыпуске „Поттеровский дозор“. * Наследник Слизерина. |палочка=Палочка Тома Реддла Палочка Люциуса Малфоя Бузинная палочка |боггарт=Собственная смерть |патронус= |анимаг= |работа=«Горбин и Бэркес» (прибл. до конца 40-х годов XX века) |лояльность=*Хогвартс *Слизерин *Клуб Слизней *Министерство магии *Горбин и Бэркес *Пожиратели смерти (глава организации) |появление= |последнее появление= |причина=Побеждён Гарри Поттером в поединке в Битве за ХогвартсГарри не убивал Волан-де-Морта. А применил к нему всего лишь разоружающее заклинание «Экспеллиармус». Убило Тома его собственное срикошетившее заклинание «Авада Кедавра» |актёры= * Ричард Бреммер — сцена убийства Поттеров, а также лицо на затылке Квиррела. * Тео Кипри — сцена убийства единорога. * Иэн Харт — озвучка Ричарда Брэммера * Кристиан Коулсон — 16-летний Том Реддл * Рэйф ФайнсВзрослый Том Реддл начиная с экранизации * Фрэнк Диллэйн — 16-летний Том Реддл * Хиро Файнс-Тиффин — 11-летний Том Реддл |дубляж=Всеволод КузнецовНачиная с |галерея= }} }} Том Марволо Реддл ( ) — главный антагонист в серии романов о Гарри Поттере; тёмный волшебник, обладающий огромной магической силой и практически достигший бессмертия при помощи чёрной магии, а точнее — с помощью Крестражей. В волшебном мире больше известен как Лорд Волан-де-Морт ( ). Его боятся до такой степени, что даже имя его, как правило, не произносят. Большинство героев называют его «Сам-Знаешь-Кто» или «Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть», а его последователи, Пожиратели смерти, называют его «Тёмный Лорд», а обращаются к нему «Повелитель». Гарри Поттер, однако, не боялся произносить его имя изначально, потому что вырос среди маглов и впервые услышал о Волан-де-Морте только в одиннадцать лет. Он не знал о его злодействах и не обладал предубеждениями, присущими большинству. Позже, в кругу других волшебников, уважая их чувства, он называет Тёмного Лорда «Сами-Знаете-Кто», но в конце концов, следуя примеру Дамблдора, всё же берёт себе за правило всегда называть его по имени. Со временем, с некоторой опаской, его примеру следуют Гермиона Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли. Некоторые члены Ордена Феникса, например Сириус Блэк, Римус Люпин и Альбус Дамблдор, всегда без каких-либо колебаний называли полное имя Волан-де-Морта. Биография Происхождение Том Реддл является полукровкой. Он сын чистокровной волшебницы Меропы Мракс и магла Тома Реддла-старшего, которые были официально женаты. Однако, отец Тома находился под воздействием любовного зелья, которым его поила Меропа. И когда жена, забеременев, перестала опаивать Тома Реддла-старшего, он мгновенно охладел к ней и бросил без средств к существованию и её, и ещё не родившегося сына. С материнской стороны Том Марволо Реддл является прямым потомком основателя Хогвартса Салазара Слизерина и легендарного Кадма Певерелла. Что добавило Тому веса в собственных глазах: ведь Слизерины и Певереллы — древнейшие роды волшебников. Рождение и детство Том Марволо Реддл родился поздним вечером 31 декабря 1926 года в Лондоне, в сиротском приюте, куда из последних сил добралась его мать, Меропа Мракс. Через час после рождения малыш стал сиротой. Перед смертью мать успела сказать сёстрам, принимавшим роды, что мальчика следует назвать Томом в честь его отца, и Марволо, в честь деда, а фамилию дать — Реддл. Поскольку оборванная нищенка не принесла с собой ни пенса, ребёнка растили и воспитывали исключительно на взносы благотворителей. Как, впрочем, и большинство воспитанников приюта миссис Коул. Вскоре нянечки заметили странности у этого мальчика. Том с раннего детства почти не плакал, держался обособленно, и даже отчуждённо. И главное: со временем вокруг него стали происходить странные и страшные вещи. Поэтому, когда неизвестно откуда в приют пришёл необычно одетый человек и представился преподавателем некой школы, куда хотели принять Тома Реддла, миссис Коул была только рада. Школьные годы. Учёба в Хогвартсе, 1938—1945 thumb|left|150px|Том Реддл в возрасте 11 лет 1 сентября 1938 года Том при распределении попадает в Слизерин. Скоро он узнает, что легендарный основатель этого факультета, как и сам Том, умел разговаривать со змеями. Это подогревает его стремление узнать о своём происхождении. Считая, что мать, будучи волшебницей, ни за что бы не умерла такой молодой, даже ни чем в общем-то и не болея, он полагает магом своего отца. Позже Том проверяет фамилию «Реддл», но никаких упоминаний о волшебниках с такой фамилией не находит. Ему приходится признать, что его отец был маглом. Тогда он пытается узнать что-то о матери. Имея только одну зацепку, кроме владения языком змей — имя деда с материнской стороны «Марволо», Том выходит на семью Мраксов. В школе Том Реддл был всегда со всеми вежлив, выдержан, учителя отмечали у этого красивого сироты искреннюю тягу к знаниям, это был лучший ученик не только на факультете, но и во всей школе. Постепенно вокруг него начала собираться довольно пёстрая толпа единомышленников самого разного возраста и склада характера. В школе начались разные, не слишком хорошие, нехорошие и откровенно ужасные происшествия (как, например, смерть когтевранки Миртл Уоррен). Но надёжно связать эти случаи с компанией Тома Реддла не удавалось: Лорд Волан-де-Морт (к тому времени он уже был известен среди своих под этим именем) держал своих людей в ежовых рукавицах, не позволяя ни на йоту нарушить школьные правила прилюдно, или навлечь на себя хоть тень подозрения. Многие из этих учеников впоследствии стали Пожирателями смерти. Реддл активно интересуется Тёмными искусствами. Его познания шагнули так далеко, что уже на пятом курсе он не только узнаёт о крестражах — самой тёмной магии в мире, но и создаёт себе один из них. На шестом курсе он выведывает у профессора Слизнорта кое-какие подробности о возможности изготовления нескольких крестражей, но начальные знания Том почерпнул из древней книги «Тайны наитемнейшего искусства», хранившейся в запретной секции библиотеки Хогвартса. Позже Альбус Дамблдор, заняв пост директора, изъял её из библиотеки и спрятал в своём кабинете: не дело не окрепшим духовно студентам узнавать такие вещи. Ещё учась в школе, Том Реддл познал вкус убийства. В июне 1943 года, под взглядом вызванного Томом василиска гибнет маглорождённая когтевранка Миртл Уоррен, а буквально через месяц Волан-де-Морт хладнокровно насылает смертоносное заклятье на родного отца, деда и бабушку. При этом виновным в их убийстве делает брата матери, предварительно ограбив его. Впрочем, пока что Том убивает не просто так, ради прихоти, а, так сказать, для пользы дела. Разорвав с помощью убийства свою душу, Реддл создаёт крестражи. Смерть Миртл послужила для создания крестража-дневника, а гибель отца и деда с бабкой позволили сделать крестраж из кольца Марволо Мракса. thumb|150px|Том Реддл в 16-летнем возрасте Заметьте, юноше всего шестнадцать, а он способен на такую сильную магию. Да, пригласивший Реддла в свой «Клуб Слизней» профессор Слизнорт не ошибся: потенциал этого волшебника был поистине колоссальный. После школы По окончании Хогвартса в начале лета 1945 года Том Реддл попытался получить работу преподавателя в этой школе. Но директор Диппет по совету Альбуса Дамблдора отклонил его кандидатуру, мотивируя слишком юным для профессора возрастом Тома. Тогда Реддл, ко всеобщему удивлению, поступает на работу в лавку «Горбин и Бэркес». В его обязанности входит личная встреча с потенциальными клиентами магазина и переговоры о купле-продаже различных артефактов. Нередко Том приходил в дом к волшебнику, чтобы уговорить его продать по сходной цене ту или иную вещицу в «Горбин и Бэркес». Такая, казалось бы, непрестижная работа давала мистеру Реддлу и широкую сеть знакомств, и допуск к самым различным раритетам волшебного мира, даже если эти вещи никогда не были ни проданы, ни выставлены на всеобщее обозрение. Умеющий, если это нужно, расположить к себе любого, Волан-де-Морт всегда добивался желаемого. Увлечённый идеей о крестражах, он выискивает артефакты, связанные с именами основателей Хогвартса, и у одной из клиенток «Горбина и Бэркес» находит два из них: Медальон Слизерина и Чашу Пуффендуй. Втеревшись в доверие к хозяйке этих вещей, он убивает её, сваливает вину на её домового эльфа и крадёт Медальон и Чашу. Начало активной деятельности Вскоре после убийства и кражи Волан-де-Морт увольняется из «Горбин и Бэркес» и отправляется в путешествие, в котором встречается с тёмными магами и усиленно изучает Тёмные искусства. Он собрал своих старых последователей, которые стали называть себя Пожирателями смертиДругой перевод, «Упивающиеся смертью», более точно передаёт настрой и склонности этих волшебников. Также Волан-де-Морт продолжал делать крестражи. Втайне он сделал пять крестражей, таким образом изорвав и искалечив свою душу до такой степени, что это повлияло даже на его внешний облик. По возвращении из странствий, по расчётам, зимой 1956-57 года, он пришел к Дамблдору, к тому времени ставшему директором, в Хогвартс, проситься на место преподавателя. }} В 1970 году началась Первая война волшебников. Началось всё точечными исчезновениями волшебников, которые мешали Волан-де-Морту и его приспешникам. Постепенно противостояние набирало обороты. Пожиратели Смерти начали направо и налево убивать маглов и вступавшихся за них волшебников. Жертвой слуг Тёмного Лорда мог стать любой. Волшебное сообщество сначала было шокировано появлением этой банды и не сразу среагировало на её преступления. Только когда на сторону Волан-де-Морта переметнулись великаны, оборотни и другие недобрые создания, маги поняли: это не просто бандитский беспредел, это — война. Поначалу организованное сопротивление оказал только созданный Альбусом Дамблдором Орден Феникса, но впоследствии и Министерство магии смогло дать достойный отпор. Особенно после того, как Отдел магического правопорядка возглавил Барти Крауч. Исчезновение thumb|left|174px|Волан-де-Морт убивает Лили Поттер Волан-де-Морт неожиданно узнал от своего верного сторонника Снегга часть пророчества, где говорилось о мальчике, который родится в конце июля и в будущем одолеет Тёмного Лорда. Под описание подходили два младенца: родившийся 30 июля 1980 года Невилл Долгопупс и появившийся на свет днём позже Гарри Поттер. Волан-де-Морт решил, что в пророчестве говорилось о втором мальчике, и решает убить его, пока тот ещё в колыбели. Однако в ночь на 31 октября 1981 года Волан-де-Морту не удалось убить Гарри из-за того, что мать Гарри не отошла с дороги, как ей предлагал Волан-де Морт, и тем самым добровольно принесла себя в жертву ради сына, дав ему древнюю жертвенную материнскую защиту. Заклинание Авада Кедавра отрикошетило от мальчика и попало в Волан-де-Морта. При этом часть души Тёмного Лорда откололась и проникла в Гарри. Так Гарри стал шестым крестражем. Попытки возвращения thumb|Волан-де-Морт в Подземельях Хогвартса Волан-де-Морт ушёл в леса Албании. Там он скрывался до 1991 года, постоянно пытаясь вернуть себе тело и магическую силу. Но ему это не удавалось: бестелесному Тёмному Лорду нужна была помощь, а бывшие соратники либо сидели в Азкабане, либо наслаждались мирной жизнью, успешно доказав свою непричастность к преступлениям Волан-де-Морта. Максимум, на что сейчас хватало сил Тому Реддлу — это овладеть телом какой-нибудь мелкой зверюшки, но и та быстро погибала. Наконец Волан-де-Морту повезло: в его леса забрёл Квиринус Квиррелл — молодой преподаватель Хогвартса. Молодой, доверчивый, наивный. Как раз такой, которого легко взять под контроль, и который будет выполнять все указания Хозяина. Квиррелл привозит Тёмного Лорда в Лондон, где пытается похитить из Гринготтса философский камень. После неудачи (как раз за пару часов до этого Рубеус Хагрид забрал камень) Волан-де-Морт вселяется в Квиррелла, чтобы самолично присматривать за слугой. Однако в конце учебного года, когда первокурсник Гарри Поттер увидел истинное обличье профессора, Квиррелл сгорел от руки Гарри (сработала защита крови матери) и Волан-де-Морт покинул его тело. Он возвратился в своё прежнее укрытие. Незадолго до гибели тела Волан-де-Морт доверил свой первый крестраж — дневник — Люциусу Малфою. Однако честолюбивый Малфой решил занять кресло директора Хогвартса, а заодно — опозорить семью своего давнего недруга Артура Уизли. Не зная о том, что это крестраж, Малфой подсунул дневник дочери Артура, Джинни. Девочка, вкладывая свою душу в дневник, постепенно слабела, а Реддл-из-дневника набирал силу. В конце учебного года он уже вышел из дневника и едва не погубил Джинни. Однако Гарри Поттер в очередной раз схватился с юным Волан-де-Мортом и уничтожил дневник. Так Тёмный Лорд вновь потерпел фиаско. Возрождение thumb|174px В течение 1993-1994 годов Волан-де-Морт по-прежнему скрывался в лесах Албании. Но в 1994 году к нему добрался его трусоватый слуга Питер Петтигрю, который начал помогать ему в подготовке к обряду возрождения. Волан-де-Морт, составляя очередной маниакальный план, включил в него и своего заклятого врага — подросшего к тому времени Гарри Поттера. Для этого он послал в Хогвартс своего верного слугу Барти Крауча-младшего, а сам, заняв дом отца в Литтл-Хэнглтоне (того самого отца, которого убил в шестнадцатилетнем возрасте), начал набираться сил. С помощью змеи НагайныНет единого мнения, что же давала Нагайна Волан-де-Морту: молоко или яд. Логичней предположить, что всё же яд. Обсуждение этого вопроса см. на странице обсуждения. и различных зелий, которые готовил для него Петтигрю, он укреплял своё хлипкое тельце, в котором влачил на тот момент своё жалкое существование. В это же время он создаёт последний крестраж — помещает часть своей души в змею Нагайну. По плану Волан-де-Морта Барти Крауч-младший должен был обеспечить участие и победу Гарри Поттера в Турнире Трёх Волшебников, превратить Кубок Турнира в портал и доставить мальчишку Тёмному Лорду. Ведь в соответствии с обрядом возрождения надо было сварить зелье, в которое входили бы кровь врага, кость отца и плоть слуги. Врагом, от которого Тёмный Лорд хотел получить кровь, должен был стать Гарри Поттер. 24 июня 1995 года, в день третьего и последнего состязания Турнира Трёх Волшебников, Тёмный Лорд соединил все три элемента и наконец-то возродился, обретя тело. К нему вернулась вся магическая мощь, которую он когда-то потерял. Но радость его была омрачена тем, что Поттер в очередной раз ускользнул от него. Подчинение магического сообщества Начиная с 1995 года Волан-де-Морт стал подчинять себе магов и склонять к сотрудничеству различных тёмных созданий. Но в первую очередь он решил докопаться до истинного смысла пророчества. Для этого он хотел узнать его полностью, догадываясь, что упустил что-то очень важное. Однако все попытки извлечь запись пророчества из Отдела тайн не увенчались успехом: её мог взять из архива только тот, о ком говорится в пророчестве. То есть либо сам Тёмный Лорд, либо Гарри Поттер. Тогда Волан-де-Морт через имеющуюся с мальчиком связь посылает тому ложные видения, с помощью которых ему удалось заманить Гарри в Отдел тайн, где за нужную запись пророчества началась настоящая битва. Но сражение закончилось для Волан-де-Морта неудачей: пророчество в пылу сражения разбилось, а Пожиратели были арестованы. Более того, министр магии Корнелиус Фадж своими глазами увидел Волан-де-Морта и наконец-то поверил в его возвращение, от чего отрекался весь прошлый год. thumb|left|174px|Волан-де-Морт сражается с [[Альбус Дамблдор|Дамблдором в атриуме Министерства магии]] Исподволь Волан-де-Морт укрепляет свои позиции. Для начала он приказал Драко Малфою убить Дамблдора. Кстати, прекрасно понимая, что миссия Малфою-младшему не по плечу. По правде говоря, Дамблдора Тёмный Лорд планировал убить попозже. Сначала «наказать» Драко за невыполненное задание (а на самом деле — наказать его отца за проваленную миссию в Министерстве). А потом поручить это дело Северусу Снеггу. Снегг говорит об этом с Дамблдором ещё в июле 1996 года. Поэтому они договариваются о том, что Дамблдора убьёт Снегг вместо Малфоя. Тем более, что старый директор смертельно болен и к концу учебного года, так или иначе, умрёт. Обо всём этом Волан-де-Морт не знает: Снегг великолепно играет свою роль двойного агента. Поэтому Тёмный Лорд принимает известие о смерти Дамблдора с удовлетворением. В течение года Тёмный Лорд сам и с помощью Пожирателей вербует новых сторонников. Одни — (дементоры и оборотни) — идут к нему сами, других же (великаны) надо обольщать и уговаривать… Некоторые маги примыкают к Волан-де-Морту по своей охоте, других заставляют шантажом, третьих вербуют, предварительно наложив на них заклятие «Империус». В последнем случае самым значимым «приобретением» был крупный министерский чиновник Пий Толстоватый. После переворота в Министерстве магии и убийства министра Скримджера он занимает пост министра магии и по сути становится главой марионеточного правительства. Поиски непобедимой волшебной палочки и смерть Постоянные неудачи в поединках с Поттером побудили Волан-де-Морта искать волшебную палочку получше. От похищенного мастера Олливандера он узнаёт о том, что его палочка и палочка Поттера — близнецы, и очень неохотно сражаются друг с другом. Но и «взятая напрокат» палочка Люциуса Малфоя не только не смогла убить Поттера, но и была уничтожена в бою неизвестным заклинанием, произвольно выпущенным палочкой Гарри. thumb|left|174px|Волан-де-Морт допрашивает Грин-де-Вальда Продолжая пытать Олливандера, Волан-де-Морт добывает у него сведения о существовании древней непобедимой Бузинной палочки и начинает усиленно её искать. Он убивает бывших владельцев палочки — Грегоровича и Грин-де-Вальда и, наконец, выйдя на её след, похищает палочку из гробницы Дамблдора. При этом Волан-де-Морт не оставляет надежды поймать Гарри Поттера и убить его. Все люди Тёмного Лорда предупреждены: жизнь Поттера принадлежит Хозяину, его убивать нельзя! Несколько раз Пожиратели смерти были очень близки к тому, чтобы доставить Волан-де-Морту Гарри Поттера: * Торфинн Роули и Антонин Долохов чуть было не поймали Гарри Поттера, Рона Уизли и Гермиону Грейнджер в кафе, определив их местоположение с помощью заклятия Табу. * Также с помощью Табу егеря взяли в плен Золотое Трио и доставили в поместье Малфоев. Лишь наличие у ребят меча Гриффиндора помешало Беллатрисе Лестрейндж вызвать Волан-де-Морта немедленно. Этого хватило, чтобы ребята устроили побег. * В гостиной Когтеврана Алекто Кэрроу поймала Поттера и даже вызвала Волан-де-Морта с помощью Чёрной Метки. Тёмный Лорд был в это время занят, да и ложных вызовов уже накопилось достаточно, поэтому он не стал спешить на зов. Тем более, что приближалась развязка их противостояния. thumb|174px|Волан-де-Морт на магической дуэли с [[Гарри Поттером ]]Позже Волан-де-Морт узнал, что пока он выискивал Бузинную палочку, Поттер охотился за его крестражами. Поиски Бузинной палочки Волан-де-Мортом с одной стороны, и не менее активные поиски крестражей Гарри Поттером с другой, привели обе стороны к замку Хогвартс, где между армией Волан-де-Морта и защитниками Школы разгорелась финальная битва. На момент открытого сражения между Поттером и Реддлом все крестражи Тёмного Лорда были уничтожены и юноше удаётся победить самого страшного тёмного мага XX века. Нельзя сказать, что именно Поттер убил Волан-де-Морта, поскольку Тёмный Лорд умер от собственного (правда, отражённого Гарри) заклятия «Авада Кедавра». Внешний вид и личные качества По описаниям, у возродившегося Волан-де-Морта очень бледная кожа, белое как мел и похожее на череп лицо, ноздри как у змеи, красные глаза с вертикальными зрачками, высокое скелетоподобное тело и длинные тонкие руки с неестественно длинными пальцами. Ранее, во время обучения в Хогвартсе, он был описан как очень привлекательный молодой человек с аристократической осанкой, с тонкими чертами лица, впалыми щеками, тёмными глазами и чёрными волосами. Альбус Дамблдор считает, что такие значительные изменения во внешности имели причиной поступки и деяния самого Тома: «''С годами лорд Волан-де-Морт все больше утрачивал человеческий облик, и происходившие с ним превращения имели только одно объяснение: увечность его души вышла далеко за пределы того, на что способно обычное зло''». thumb|left|150pxВолан-де-Морт ненавидит маглов и маглорожденных волшебников. Это тем более вызывает удивление, когда узнаёшь, что сам Волан-де-Морт — полукровка. Очевидно, обида на мать, которая смирилась со своей смертью и оставила своего новорождённого сына беззащитным в этом мире, и ещё большая обида на отца, который отказался от матери ещё до рождения ребёнка, сыграли свою роль в становлении этого отношения. Обида, что отец своим магловским происхождением «подпортил» такую блестящую родословную (как же, ведь Мраксы — прямые потомки самого Салазара Слизерина!). Обида, что мать дала ему такое обычное имя, да ещё и в честь какого-то магла-отца, как бы перечеркнув яркую, неповторимую индивидуальность сына. Всё вместе побудило Тома Реддла выдумать себе звучное имя и всеми силами доказывать окружающим и себе самому, что маглов среди его предков не было. И быть не могло. В шестнадцать лет Том Реддл убил своего отца и его родителей и изменил своё имя, перейдя по анаграмме от имени «Том Марволо Реддл» к «Лорд Волан-де-Морт», видимо, психологически отказываясь таким образом от своего происхождения. Хотя сам факт своего полукровия Волан-де-Морт не скрывал: он публично говорит об отце-магле и вызывает всех своих пожирателей прямо на его могилу. Волан-де-Морт продвинулся в изучении магии, особенно в области Тёмных искусств, возможно, глубже, чем кто-либо из ныне живущих волшебников. Но в двух случаях, по его словам, он не смог вспомнить вовремя о важных вещах — о лечебном действии слёз феникса, плакавшего над Гарри в Тайной комнате, и о силе древней магии, связанной с любовью и самопожертвованием (вещи, недоступные его пониманию — по мнению Дамблдора). Между судьбами Тома Реддла и Гарри Поттера можно заметить много общего — оба сироты, росли среди маглов не в самых удачных условиях, пока не были приняты в Хогвартс, который оба стали считать своим домом. У обоих персонажей чёрные волосы, тонкие черты лица и способность разговаривать со змеями. Это иллюстрирует одну из идей серии, высказанную Дамблдором, о том, что сущность человека определяется его выбором, а не его способностями. Автор серии книг о Гарри Поттере, Джоан Роулинг, предположила, что главный страх Волан-де-Морта — «унизительная смерть», а его боггартом будет собственное безжизненное тело. В зеркале Еиналеж, показывающем самое горячее желание смотрящего, он бы увидел себя всемогущим и бессмертным. Дамблдор предполагал, что Волан-де-Морт тайно боится трупов и темноты, впрочем, по его словам, «в таких случаях мы боимся лишь неизвестности». Как выяснилось во время сражения в Министерстве Магии, Волан-де-Морт не может понять, что бывают вещи хуже смерти. Если говорить о личных качествах, Волан-де-Морта можно назвать осторожным, сообразительным и спокойным стратегом. На четвёртом и пятом году обучения Гарри Поттера в Хогвартсе Волан-де-Морт планировал длительные, рассчитанные на целый год операции: первая была связана с его возвращением в тело, вторая — с вторжением в Отдел тайн Министерства Магии. Волан-де-Морт, так боящийся собственной смерти, абсолютно равнодушен к чужой. Он убивает с поразительной лёгкостью, особенно, если человек ему больше не может пригодиться. Это отсутствие элементарного сочувствия к кому бы то ни было шокирует даже его последователей. Магические способности }}thumb|left|174px|Уже в детстве маленький Том наводил страх на других жителей приюта.Судя по воспоминанию Дамблдора, в котором Гарри побывал на шестом году своего обучения в Хогвартсе, Волан-де-Морт с самого детства демонстрировал выдающиеся магические способности. С довольно раннего возраста, ещё не зная, что он волшебник, Том Реддл вполне сознательно экспериментировал с магией, не зная о том, что эти его необычные способности — именно магия. Он умел перемещать предметы, не дотрагиваясь до них, а также управлять животными без предварительной дрессировки и организовывать неприятные ситуации для детей из приюта, которые имели неосторожность чем-то ему не угодить. Поступив в Хогвартс, Том Реддл спрятал и свою неприязнь к людям, и свою гордыню, и многие другие отрицательные качества, как кошка прячет когти. Он становится лучшим учеником Хогвартса, старостой факультета Слизерин, позже — старостой школы, а учителя отмечали его одарённость, вежливость и стремление к знаниям. Когда это было ему выгодно, Том мог очаровать кого угодно. Это внешнее впечатление не могло обмануть только Дамблдора. Но, пока всё было в рамках приличия, он лишь приглядывал за Томом. Волан-де-Морт известен как величайший из легилиментов и окклюментов мира — то есть, он лучше других умеет проникать в чужой разум и защищать свой от внешнего вторжения. При помощи легилименции Волан-де-Морт почти всегда может определить, лгут ему или нет. Легилименты видят в сознании других эмоции и обрывки воспоминаний, которые могут противоречить словам, сказанным человеком. Противостоять легилименции можно только при помощи специальной методики защиты своих мыслей — окклюменции, которой тоже в совершенстве владеет Волан-де-Морт. thumb|left|174px|Том призывает Василиска на парселтангеТакже Волан-де-Морт умеет разговаривать со змеями на змеином языке — он «змееуст». Эта способность досталась ему от Салазара Слизерина. Обычно маги связывают это умение со склонностью к тёмной магии. Хотя Альбус Дамблдор вскользь замечает, что змеиный язык не является неоспоримым признаком принадлежности волшебника к когорте Тёмных магов. Владение змеиным языком передалось также Гарри Поттеру после неудавшейся попытки Волан-де-Морта убить его. Дамблдор говорит, что в этой попытке Тёмный Лорд нечаянно передал Гарри часть своих умений и сил. Дамблдор говорит правду, хотя, по своему обыкновению, не всю… Во время этой попытки душа Волан-де-Морта неожиданно для него самого раскололась в очередной раз и часть её вошла в ребёнка, превратив его в крестраж. Таким образом, помимо знания и желания самого Тёмного Лорда, создалась очень крепкая и не имеющая аналогов связь между этими двумя людьми. Джоан Роулинг на одном из форумов обмолвилась, что после победы над Волан-де-Мортом Гарри перестал владеть языком змей. Известно, что Волан-де-Морт — один из очень немногих тёмных магов, решившихся и сумевших создать крестражи. Это части души, отделённые и спрятанные тёмным магом для того, чтобы фактом их существования обеспечить себе бессмертие. Крестраж можно создать только совершив убийство и тем самым разорвав свою душу. Дамблдор также полагает, что Волан-де-Морт — единственный маг в истории, который создал более одного крестража. thumb|174px|Волан-де-Морт в дуэли с Гарри ПоттеромВолан-де-Морт умело действует в дуэлях. Заклинания и контр-заклинания, превращение направленных против него объектов в другие, перемещение в пространстве — такие действия он выполняет за считанные секунды. Он умело трансгрессирует и способен летать даже без метлы. Так же он мастер тёмной магии и сильнейший тёмный колдун XX века. Считается, что по уровню владения магией он может сравниться только с Альбусом Дамблдором. Сам Дамблдор утверждал, что самые сложные его заклинания окажутся бесполезными, если Волан-де-Морт вернётся к своей прежней силе. Взаимоотношения Семья С первого дня своей жизни маленький Том Реддл остался без опеки родителей и близких. Очевидно, что в сиротском приюте он не нашёл друзей, к которым испытывал бы привязанность. Это значительно повлияло на дальнейшую жизнь юного волшебника. Не познавший родительской заботы и ласки, мальчик вырастает жестоким и холодным, не способным к сильным чувствам — любви, дружбе, состраданию. И поэтому в шестнадцатилетнем возрасте Том хладнокровно убивает своих единственных родственников — отца, дедушку и бабушку. Альтернативная реальность Взрослый Волан-де-Морт не стал создавать семью так как, очевидно, что ни к одной из женщин он не испытывал сильных чувств. Хотя это не мешало ему состоять в интимных отношениях со своей самой верной сторонницей Беллатрисой Лестрейндж. Будучи бессмертным, Волан-де-Морт не горел желанием иметь детей, во всяком случае до Хэллоуина 1981 года. После своего возвращения Темный Лорд, похоже, передумал, поскольку незадолго до Битвы за Хогвартс у Беллатрисы и Волан-де-Морта родилась дочь Дельфи — очень магически сильная волшебница и наследница Салазара Слизерина, владеющая языком змей. Примерно в возрасте месяца-двух девочка потеряла обоих родителей, убитых в битве за Хогвартс, и была передана на воспитание Юфимии Роули. В пьесе «Гарри Поттер и Проклятое дитя» упоминается, что вернувшись из Азкабана, Родольфус Лестрейндж, верный слуга Темного Лорда и преданный муж Беллатрисы, сообщил Дельфи, кто она такая, а также рассказал о пророчестве, которое предсказывало возвращение Тёмного Лорда. Дочь Волан-де-Морта захотела вернуть своего отца и почти преуспела, но была остановлена четырнадцатилетними Альбусом Северусом Поттером и Скорпиусом Малфоем, наряду с Гарри, Джинни, Роном, Гермионой и Драко в Годриковой впадине, 31 октября 1981 года, когда Дельфи собиралась подстеречь Тёмного Лорда и отговорить его от нападения на дом Джеймса и Лили Поттеров. Сам Волан-де-Морт в тот вечер так и не встретил свою взрослую дочь. Однако, в одной из альтернативных реальностей победивший Лорд воспитал дочь достойной наследницей, сделал её своей правой рукой с титулом «Авгурия Темного Лорда» и наделил большой властью в магической Британии. Нагайна Волан-де-Морт по-особому относился к Нагайне — змее, ставшей одним из его крестражей. Складывается впечатление, что Нагайна — единственное живое существо, к которому Темный Лорд действительно проявляет заботу, хотя, возможно, такое обращение обусловлено просто тем, что в Нагайне была запечатана часть души хозяина. Альбус Дамблдор предполагал, что подобное благодушие Волан-де-Морта в отношении к Нагайне подчеркивает его происхождение от Салазара Слизерина. Лорд тепло относился к змее, ласково обращаясь к ней на парселтанге и никогда не гневался на неё. Даже после того, как Нагайне не удалось задержать Поттера в Годриковой Впадине, Волан-де-Морт никак не наказал её. Тот же Дамблдор отмечал, что между Волан-де-Мортом и Нагайной слишком тесная связь, даже для змееуста. Альбус Дамблдор thumb|left|Дамблдор во время дуэли с Томом Альбус Дамблдор — это единственный человек которого Волан-де-Морт не только боялся, но и по своему уважал, считал равным себе. И думается, причиной были не только непревзойдённые магические способности Дамблдора, а скорее то, что этот человек был единственным, кто дальше всех проник в его тайны, первым, кто смог бросить ему вызов, когда Волан-де-Морт начал действовать в открытую. Ещё в школе Дамблдор смог разглядеть в юном Томе Реддле черты жестокости, лицемерия, жажду власти. Но, с другой стороны, он ничего не сделал, чтобы мальчика остановить. Вероятно, эта ошибка и привела к тому, что в мире появился самый тёмный волшебник всех времён и народов — Волан-де-Морт. Дамблдор осознал свою вину и всю свою оставшуюся жизнь положил на исправление этой ошибки. Гарри Поттер По иронии судьбы, главным врагом для Волан-де-Морта становится его случайный крестраж и дальний родственник — Гарри Поттер. Пожиратели Смерти Беллатриса Лестрейндж thumb|Беллатриса Лестрейндж — самая преданная сторонница Волан-де-Морта Беллатриса Лестрейндж — очень сильная магически, прекрасно обученная и опытная в боях колдунья, лучший младший командир в армии Волан-де-Морта. Кроме того, Беллатриса имела репутацию одного из самых фанатичных Пожирателей смерти, близких Темному Лорду. Волан-де-Морт отдал ей на хранение один из своих крестражей, чашу Пенелопы Пуффендуй, что доказывает высокое доверие. После исчезновения Темного Лорда осенью 1981 года, Беллатриса не разделила взглядов своих «коллег», отрекшихся от прошлых деяний и не пошевеливших и пальцем, чтобы отыскать Повелителя. Беллатриса в компании мужа, деверя и Барти Крауча-младшего, положила все силы на поиски Лорда, в ходе которых были запытаны до невменяемого состояния родители Невилла, мракоборцы Долгопупсы. На суде Беллатриса не отреклась от Лорда, но с гордостью заявила, что уверена в возвращении своего Повелителя и будет его ждать. Даже четырнадцатилетнее заключение в Азкабане с дементорами у каждой двери не сломило Беллатрису, и в январе 1996 года её мечта сбылась — Темный Лорд освободил её и остальных узников-Пожирателей. Он высоко оценил преданность Лестрейнджей и обещал наградить их превыше всех ожиданий. Несмотря на то, что Беллатриса связана узами брака с Родольфусом Лестрейнджем, она свободно говорит о Волан-де-Морте в романтической манере. А если же кто-нибудь осмелится показать хоть малейшее неуважение к её «боссу», Беллатриса немедленно начинает возмущаться и всячески восхваляет личность Волан-де-Морта. Её романтическая любовь и влечение к Волан-де-Морту (полностью подтвержденные Роулинг в интервью) заметно выделялись на фоне взаимоотношений прочих Пожирателей со своим владыкой, где виден главным образом страх. В поместье Малфоев, когда Волан-де-Морт обитал там, Беллатриса заметно покраснела, а глаза её наполнились слезами счастья после похвалы от него. В 7 книге, во время перемирия в битве за Хогвартс, она обращается к Лорду как будто к возлюбленному. Складывается впечатление, что и Волан-де-Морт придавал Беллатрисе больше значимости, нежели своим остальным соратникам. Можно вспомнить чувство абсолютного, всепоглощающего счастья, которое охватило Лорда Волан-де-Морта при освобождении Беллы с соратниками из Азкабана, что почувствовал по их связи даже Гарри Поттер. После завершения схватки с Дамблдором в Министерстве Магии в июне 1996 года, Тёмный Лорд схватил придавленную статуей Беллатрису и трансгрессировал в безопасное место. Таким образом, она стала единственной из группы Пожирателей смерти, кому Волан-де-морт удосужился помочь, несмотря на то, что после проникновения в мысли Гарри он сам испытывал страшную боль. Когда же Молли Уизли убила Беллатрису в ходе Битвы за Хогвартс, Волан-де-Морт закричал от бешенства, разом раскидал троих сильных противников и собрался мстить за её смерть, то есть среагировал не менее сильно, чем на уничтожение Нагайны, своего последнего крестража. Таким образом, нельзя утверждать, что чувства Беллатрисы остались полностью безответными, хотя привязанность к ней Лорда и не дотягивает до любви. Альтернативная реальность Как бы то ни было, втайне ото всех Беллатриса имела интимную связь с Волан-де-Мортом, что привело к беременности женщины и рождению девочки, которую назвали Дельфи. Весьма странно, что Волан-де-Морт, уверенный в том, что крестражи обезопасят его от смерти, а соответственно и не имеющий нужды в наследнике, решил согласиться на рождение ребенка. Возможно, таким путем он просто решил вознаградить Беллатрису, но не исключено, что мысль о полностью преданном ему, магически сильном сыне или дочери, наследнике Салазара Слизерина, после Албанской ссылки показалась ему куда более привлекательной чем до. Ведь будь у него ребенок до Хэллоуина, он вполне мог бы вырасти и отправиться спасать отца — как и делает, кстати, Дельфи в пьесе. В то же время, обладая эгоистичным и эгоцентричным характером, Тёмный Лорд мог в основном просто пользоваться преданной любовью Беллатрисы, подпитывая свое эго, не более. Возможно, он выбрал Беллатрису в качестве сексуального партнера, опираясь прежде всего на родословную и статус её семьи. Возможно, он считал, что их отпрыск будет «генетически непревзойденным», а ещё желал, чтобы род Слизеринов, в случае если с ним что-то произойдет, продолжил существование. Барти Крауч-младший thumb|left|Барти Крауч-младший, самый молодой из последователей Тёмного Лорда Один из самых преданных Пожирателей Смерти, Барти Крауч-младший, присоединился к Волан-де-Морту приблизительно в конце 1970-х. После исчезновения своего Повелителя в октябре 1981 года Крауч вместе с Беллатрисой, Родольфусом и Рабастаном Лестрейнджами отправился к Долгопупсам, чтобы выведать у них информацию о местонахождении Темного Лорда. В конечном счете они свели Фрэнка и Алису с ума и впоследствии были отправлены в Азкабан. Оттуда его вызволила мать — она пожертвовала собой ради спасения сына из тюрьмы и с помощью оборотного зелья превратилась в его копию, достаточно быстро умерев в его обличии в Азкабане. Барти-младший долгое время считался мертвым, но на самом деле находился под «домашним арестом», а точнее, под Империусом отца. Когда в 1994 году Волан-де-Морт узнал, что сейчас происходит с этим верным последователем, то вместе с Питером Петтигрю отправился вызволять соратника. После возвращения к хозяину Барти оставался всё таким же фанатично преданным Волан-де-Морту. Тот, очевидно, ценил работу Крауча-младшего и доверял ему, поскольку поручил достаточное сложное задание — отправиться в Хогвартс и доставить оттуда Гарри Поттера. Крауч блестяще справился с поручением — с помощью оборотного зелья превратился в мракоборца Аластора Грюма, обеспечил участие Поттера в Турнире Трёх Волшебников, помог ему пройти все испытания и под конец подсунул Кубок, обращённый в портал. Когда же после возрождения Тёмного Лорда Поттер смог вернуться в Хогвартс, Крауч-младший решил собственноручно разделаться с мальчиком. Но тут удача его покинула, он был остановлен, разоблачён и в итоге получил Поцелуй дементора. Северус Снегг thumb|Северус Снегг Северус Снегг примкнул к сторонникам Волан-де-Морта во время Первой магической войны. Он был очень преданным Пожирателем смерти и рассказал Тёмному Лорду часть услышанного пророчества о ребенке, рожденном на исходе июля, который сможет победить его. Со временем Волан-де-Морт решил, что речь шла о годовалом Гарри Поттере, мать которого, Лили Поттер, Северус продолжал любить. Снегг немедленно просит Лорда Волан-де-Морта пощадить мать ребенка, но, по-видимому, получает согласие только при условии, что миссис Поттер будет благоразумна и не будет мешать убивать своего сына. Понимая, что Лили ни за что не отойдет от Гарри, и что Повелитель не остановится ни перед чем и запросто убьет и её, и всех, Северус связывается с Альбусом Дамблдором на Холме и становится шпионом директора в обмен на предоставление Лили сильной защиты. Не прошло и десяти дней после встречи на Холме (см. слова Фаджа в 3 книге), как наступает Хэллоуин 1981 года. Лили всё равно гибнет, а Темный Лорд, давший ей выбор жить или умереть, попадает под собственную Аваду, отраженную материнской защитой Лили. После смерти Лили и падения Волан-де-Морта, Снегг, не попавший в Азкабан только стараниями Дамблдора, остается учительствовать в Хогвартсе на 13 спокойных лет. Когда же в июне 1995 года Волан-де-Морт вернулся и призвал Пожирателей смерти, Снегг к нему не явился вместе со всеми. Темный Лорд выразил сомнение в лояльности Северуса и заочно приговорил его к смерти. Однако, Снегг появился через 2 часа, и объяснил свое опоздание тем, что явился по приказу Дамблдора, который надеется сделать Северуса своим шпионом. Снегг сообщил, что за столько лет успел войти в постоянное доверие к Дамблдору, и обещал приносить Лорду сведения из Хогвартса. Тёмный Лорд, обманутый окклюменцией высокого уровня, которой научился Снегг, готовившийся к этой проверке целых 13 лет, поверил в его искренность и принял обратно в ближний круг Пожирателей. Снегг укрепил свою позицию в стане противника убийством Альбуса Дамблдора; на самом деле, и этот момент был оговорен Северусом с Дамблдором заранее, но об этом никто и не догадывался. Своим поступком Снегг добился того, что Тёмный Лорд сделал его своим самым доверенным советником, а после падения Министерства магии Снегг получил место директора в Хогвартсе. Незаметно для Волан-де-Морта, Снегг продолжает бороться с ним, как завещал Дамблдор, и защищать учеников. thumb|left|Снегг в последние минуты своей жизни Когда Волан-де-Морт развязал Битву за Хогвартс и вызвал Снегга в Визжащую хижину, тот заметил, что Тёмный Лорд установил специальную защиту вокруг своей змеи Нагайны. Их диалог свелся к тому, что Волан-де-Морт, в надежде получить всю мощь Бузинной палочки, приказал своей змее убить Снегга… Вполне возможно, одной из причин доверия Волан-де-Морта к Снеггу являются их похожие истории. Оба были единственными детьми в семье отца-магла и матери-волшебницы. Оба не испытывали к своим отцам ничего, кроме ненависти. Оба гордились происхождением с материнской стороны. Оба росли в бедности. Оба учились на Слизерине и были весьма способными студентами. Оба преуспели в изучении окклюменции и тёмных искусств. Оба рассматривали Хогвартс, как свой настоящий дом. Но в то же время, существовали и принципиальные отличия: не только в масштабе фигуры Волан-де Морта, сравнимой только с фигурой Дамблдора, но и в том, что Снегг мог любить, сострадать и жертвовать собой, а Волан-де-Морт — нет. Питер Петтигрю thumb|Питер Петтигрю Питер Петтигрю, гриффиндорец и Мародёр — один из самых подлых и трусливых слуг Волан-де-Морта. В поисках мощного покровителя он ещё осенью 1980 года тайно перебежал на сторону Темного Лорда и год шпионил, принося Пожирателям информацию об ордене Феникса, который тогда потерял многих бойцов. В октябре 1981 года Петтигрю добровольно донес Волан-де-Морту, что семья Поттеров спряталась под защитным заклинанием Фиделиус, назначив Хранителем его, Питера. Петтигрю не только предал друга и его семью с маленьким ребенком, но и подставил другого друга, Сириуса, под Азкабан. После исчезновения своего хозяина Петтигрю припрятал палочку Лорда, а потом 12 лет жил в облике крысы, постоянно находясь в страхе. После того, как в 1993 году его разоблачили, Хвост в панике отправился искать Волан-де-Морта. Отыскав своего повелителя в лесах Албании, вернулся с ним в Великобританию. Хотя Питер и относился с отвращением к тому, что осталось от некогда великого тёмного волшебника, он смог выполнить все поставленные задачи и успешно произвести обряд воскрешения, тем самым вернув Волан-де-Морта к полноценной жизни. Тёмный Лорд, однако, понимал, что Питер делал всё только из страха, а не из преданности, и презирал такого помощника. Хотя он и подарил Хвосту серебряную руку, она его же и задушила в 1998 году, когда замешкавшийся Петтигрю проявил мимолётное милосердие к Поттеру и его друзьям. Семья Малфоев thumb|left|Люциус, Драко, Нарцисса Малфои и Беллатриса Лестрейндж Люциус Малфой присоединился к Волан-де-Морту после школы, в первой половине 1970-х годов. Достаточно быстро Люциус расположил к себе Темного Лорда, создав себе репутацию верного помощника. Незадолго до своего исчезновения Волан-де-Морт передал Люциусу один из собственных крестражей, дневник, но тот распорядился им на редкость бестолково. Не зная истинной сущности «тетрадки», Малфой для реализации своих планов подкинул вещицу Джинни Уизли летом 1992 года, и в результате крестраж был уничтожен. Ещё задолго до этого Люциус оказался одним из Пожирателей, которые после падения Повелителя отреклись от своего прошлого. Он утверждал, что всё время находился под заклятием Империус и не может нести ответственности за свои действия. В результате, Малфой-старший не был привлечён к какой-либо ответственности. Когда Волан-де-Морт вернулся и призвал Пожирателей на кладбище, он был весьма разочарован тем, что Люциус никак не пытался отыскать его все эти годы. Однако, несмотря на все оплошности со стороны Малфоя-старшего, после возрождения Темного Лорда он всё равно вошел в круг самых приближённых лиц. В июне 1996 года Люциус возглавил группу Пожирателей, вторгшихся в Отдел Тайн с целью захватить пророчество. Задание было провалено, Малфоя и прочих увезли в Азкабан, а общественность поняла, что Волан-де-Морт действительно вернулся. После такого провала Волан-де-Морт был страшно недоволен Малфоями и приказал сыну Люциуса, Драко, сделать практически невозможное — убить Альбуса Дамблдора (угрожая при этом расправой над самим Драко и над членами его семьи в случае провала). После нескольких неудачных попыток Драко смог-таки обеспечить выполнение этого задания, но прежнего расположения к своим близким со стороны Волан-де-Морта так и не вернул. Оставаясь жить в их поместье, Тёмный Лорд, помимо всего прочего, заставлял юношу выполнять грязную работу — истязать провинившихся Пожирателей. Когда в 1998 году Поттер с друзьями сбежал из поместья, Волан-де-Морт буквально рвал и метал из-за того, что Малфои вновь его подвели. Надо полагать, им при этом досталось сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, а после того, как Тёмный Лорд узнал о похищении из банка чаши Пуффендуй, они и вовсе едва не погибли от его руки. Подобное отношение к своим подручным всегда было характерно для Волан-де-Морта, но в этот раз оно впервые вышло ему боком, — на протяжении всей Битвы за Хогвартс Малфои, по сути, беспокоились только о своём сыне, оставшемся в замке. Когда же Тёмный Лорд убил Поттера (по крайней мере, полагал, что убил) и отправил Нарциссу для окончательной проверки, та его попросту подставила, самым наглым образом соврав ему прямо в лицо. Это привело к тому, что Гарри внезапно «ожил», шокировал Пожирателей и в итоге убил Волан-де-Морта... Гораций Слизнорт thumb|Гораций извлекает воспоминания о Томе Реддле, которых стыдился всю жизнь. Профессор Гораций Слизнорт преподавал зельеварение и был деканом Слизерина в годы обучения Тома Реддла в Хогвартсе. Гораций заметил недюжинный потенциал Тома и пригласил его в «клуб Слизней» — сообщество своих любимцев. Именно от Слизнорта Реддл, воспользовавшись своим обаянием и навыками убеждения, узнал интересующую его информацию о крестражах. Слизнорт заметно смутился от такого диалога, в особенности после вопроса о создании более одного крестража, но Реддл смог убедить декана в том, что это «чисто академический интерес». Обладая такими сведениями, Реддл решительно поставил себе цель разделить душу на семь частей. Слизнорт же, наблюдая за тем, что творил Волан-де-Морт, так устыдился, что решил подправить своё воспоминание о той беседе. Слизнорт много лет прятался от набиравшего силу Темного Лорда в Хогвартсе и ушел оттуда сразу после падения Волан-де-Морта, в ноябре 1981 года, уступив место Снеггу. Как только слухи о возвращении Волан-де-Морта подтвердились, Слизнорт снова стал прятаться, теперь по чужим магловским коттеджам, постоянно переезжая. В результате Дамблдор опять пригласил его в Хогвартс, где через год Слизнорт и оказался под властью Темного Лорда. Однако, несмотря на все страхи Горация, оказалось, что Темный Лорд не держал на него зла, правильно полагая, что его старый учитель сам будет молчать про крестражи. Так Слизнорт нормально работал Мастером зелий и деканом Слизерина в 1997-98 годах, не ссорясь с Пожирателями. Во время Битвы за Хогвартс, однако, Слизнорт вел себя геройски, защищая школу. Он не только привел подкрепление, но и сам не побоялся храбро сразиться со своим лучшим и самым знаменитым учеником. Обитатели приюта left|thumb|Миссис Коул, работница приюта Том Реддл вырос в магловском приюте, куда успела добраться его мать, умершая вскоре после рождения сына. Отношения Тома с воспитателями и с другими детьми не заладились, что и понятно, учитывая, что у сильных волшебников стихийная магия проявляется чуть ли не с рождения (см. статью про Макгонагалл на Pottermore). Том с детства имел способности легилимента и мог заставить окружающих говорить правду. К нему сползались змеи и говорили с ним. Том стремился укрепить своё влияние среди остальных обитателей сиротского дома, используя магию, и наказывал тех, кто не соглашался с его авторитетом, отбирая у них дорогие им вещи, которых у Тома набралась целая коробка. Том был одиночкой, вокруг него происходили странные вещи, а с теми, кто ему насолил — различные неприятности и беды. Один раз двое детей, Эми Бенсон и Деннис Бишоп, спускавшиеся с ним в пещеру, перепугались до смерти. В другой раз кролик поссорившегося с ним мальчика, Билли Стаббса, повесился «совершенно самостоятельно». Всё это вызывало острое неприятие окружающих, а директриса была намерена сдать проблемного ребенка в психиатрическую лечебницу или, по крайней мере, угрожала ему этим. Поэтому Том и посчитал вначале Альбуса Дамблдора, явившегося к нему для беседы, врачом-психиатром. В целом, Реддл терпеть не мог жизнь в приюте и никогда не считал его своим домом. Хепзиба Смит thumb|left|Хэпзиба СмитТом Реддл впервые встретился с Хепзибой Смит, выполняя поручения своих работодателей Горбина и Бэркеса, в надежде уговорить её продать различные артефакты в их заведение. Зарекомендовав себя вежливым и умным молодым человеком, очаровав старушку своим даром убеждения и респектабельным внешним видом, он заставил её вновь почувствовать себя привлекательной женщиной, хотя и не имел к ней никаких чувств. В результате Хепзиба решила показать Тому свои главные драгоценности — медальон Салазара Слизерина и чашу Пенелопы Пуффендуй. Глаза у будущего Тёмного Лорда моментально загорелись, и он решил избавиться от приторной старухи ради приобретения этих вещей. Спустя несколько дней Хепзибу обнаружили мертвой, причем было установлено, что она отравилась, выпив какао с ядом. Виновной признали домашнего эльфа Похлёбу, а та и не отрицала своей причастности — Реддл «подкорректировал» её память. Этимология * Оригинальное имя (прозвище) «Voldemort» имеет французское происхождение, приблизительное значение словосочетания «vol de mort» — «полет смерти» либо «вор смерти». * Фамилия «Реддл» (правильное произношение «Риддл») в переводе с означает «загадка», «тайна», что очень точно характеризует этого персонажа, начиная со второй книги, где мы и узнаем его фамилию. Имя «Том» происходит от имени «Томас» («Фома»), которое в переводе с арамейского языка означает «близнец», «похожий». Особенности перевода Несколько странный перевод РОСМЭНа обусловлен, по-видимому, попыткой переводчика провести параллель между Волдемортом и булгаковским Воландом. На деле, у большинства читателей, в силу возраста ещё не читавших «Мастера и Маргариту», Волан-де-Морт ассоциируется либо с воланами на платье, либо с бадминтоном. Тем не менее, РОСМЭН попытался продолжить ассоциативный ряд и в книгах: Grindelwald пишется как Грин-де-Вальд, дабы показать его общность с Волан-де-Мортом. Когда в свет вышла вторая книга, в которой объяснялось, как с помощью анаграммы (перестановки букв в слове) Том Марволо Реддл вывел свой псевдоним (английский оригинал — Tom Marvolo Riddle превращался в фразу «I am Lord Voldemort»), переводчикам пришлось подгонять второе имя Тома под нужный расклад букв. Так появился Том Нарволо Реддл. А в «Принце-Полукровке» появляется оригинальное «Марволо». Перевод имени на различные языки Азербайджанский: Tom Ridl Английский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Арабский: توم مارفولو ريدل Армянский: Թոմ Մարվոլո Ռիդլ Баскский: Tom Riddle Белорусский: Том Вальдор Рэдл Бенгальский: লর্ড ভলডেমর্ট Болгарский: Том Марвосколо Ридъл Боснийский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Валлийский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Венгерский: Tom Rowle Denem Вьетнамский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Галисийский: Tom Morlov Riddle Голландский: Marten Asmodom Vilijn Греческий: Άντον Μόρβολ Χερτ Грузинский: ლორდი ვოლდემორი Датский: Romeo Gåde Detlev Jr. Иврит: טום ואנדרולו רידל Индонезийский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Исландия: Tom Marvolo Riddle Ирландский: Tom Riddle Испанский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Итальянский: Tom Orvoloson Riddle Каталанский: Tom Rojvol Raddle Китайский: 湯姆·魔佛羅·瑞斗 Корейский: 볼드모트 Латышский: Tomas Marvolas Ridlis Литовский: Toms Svereldo Melsudors Македонский: Том Марволо Ридл Монгольский: Том Марволо Рэддл Норвежский: Tom Dredolo Venster Немецкий: Tom Vorlost Riddle Польский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Португальский: Tom Servolo Riddle Португальский-бразильский: Tom Servolo Riddle Румынский: Tomas Dorlent Cruplud Словенский: Mark Neelstin Тайский: ทอม มาโวโล่ ริดเดิ้ล Турецкий: Tom Marvoldo Riddle Украинский: Том Ярволод Редл Фарси: لرد ولدمورت Французский: Tom Elvis Jedusor Финский: Tom Lomen Valedro Хинди: टॉम (मार्वोलो) रिडल Хорватский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Чешский: Tom Rojvol Raddle Шведский: Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder Эстонский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Японский: トム・マールヴォロ・リドル За кулисами * В фильмах Рэйфу Файнсу (исполнителю роли Волан-де-Морта) на лицо помимо грима наложили «компьютерную маску», благодаря которой Темный Лорд «избавился» от обычного носа, а получил взамен лишь две змеиные прорези вместо ноздрей. * Также в дополнительных материалах издания фильма «Гарри Поттер и дары Смерти: часть 1» на Blu-ray говорится, что Файнса снабдили накладным лбом, который позволил сделать надбровные дуги Тёмного Лорда тяжелыми и помог создать «глубокую тень, залегшую в глазах этого тёмного волшебника». * В фильме «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня» Волан-де-Морта также наделили раздвоенным змеиным языком, однако в следующих сериях фильма его язык выглядит вполне обычно. * Хиро Файнс-Тиффин, сыгравший 11-летного Тома Реддла, является племянником Рэйфа Файнса, сыгравшего Волан-де-Морта после возрождения. * В шестом фильме на роль Тома Реддла взяли Фрэнка Диллэйна, а не Кристиана Коулсона, который играл Тома Реддла в «Гарри Поттер и Тайная Комната» из-за того, что Коулсону на тот момент исполнился 31 год, и он никак не походил на шестнадцатилетнего юношу. * Компания Lego (занимающаяся производством детских конструкторов, среди которых есть и серия «Лего Гарри Поттер») выпустила минифигурки 4-х разных «вариантов» Волан-де-Морта: лицо на затылке у Квирелла, Том Реддл в юности и заново возродившийся Волан-де-Морт (в двух вариантах). * Роулинг официально подтвердила, что Волан-де-Морт надо произносить без «т» на конце.@Universe_Box One piece of Harry Potter trivia I always forget to mention: the "t" is silent in Voldemort, according to ...@jk_rowling but I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who pronounces it that way. posted by JKR on Twitter on 9 September 2015 * Морт, в переводе с латинского «мёртвый». * Оригинальное имя Волан-де-Морта, Lord Voldemort, переводится с французского как «полет смерти». * Волан-де-Морт имеет большую популярность в социальных сетях. Одной из её причин является реклама на российском канале ТНТ. Во время недели показов фильмов про Гарри Поттера сотрудники телеканала смонтировали рекламу фильмов под две оригинальные песни: «Виновата ли я, что мне нравится Волан-де-Морт» (на мотив песни «Виновата ли я, что люблю…») и «Во всем виноват Волан-де-Морт». Моменты из Фильмов Файл:Harry Kills Quirrell - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Файл:Tom Riddle Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Файл:Возрождение Темного Лорда (Волан-де-Морт). Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня. 2005. Файл:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Voldemort returns part 3 (HD) Файл:Dumbledore and Voldemort Duel Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Файл:The Final Battle Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 Появления thumb|150px|Минифигурка LEGO Том Реддл thumb|150px|Минифигурка LEGO Волан-де-Морт * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Примечания Ссылки * * * * ca:Tom Rodlel cs:Lord Voldemort da:Romeo Gåde Detlev Jr. de:Lord Voldemort el:Άντον Μόρβολ Χερτ en:Tom Riddle es:Tom Sorvolo Ryddle et:Tom Riddle fi:Tom Valedro fr:Tom Jedusor he:טום רידל id:Tom Riddle it:Tom Riddle nl:Marten Vilijn no:Tom Venster pl:Tom Marvolo Riddle pt-br:Tom Riddle ja:ヴォルデモート sl:Mark Marvolo Neelstin sr:Том Ридл sv:Tom Dolder tr:Tom Riddle zh:汤姆·里德尔 uk:Том Редл Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Рождённые в 1920-е Категория:Умершие в 1998 году Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Британцы Категория:Жители Лондона Категория:Полукровки Категория:Волшебники Категория:Великие волшебники Категория:Тёмные маги Категория:Змееусты Категория:Слизеринцы Категория:Семья Реддлов Категория:Потомки Салазара Слизерина Категория:Сироты Категория:Студенты Хогвартса Категория:Старосты факультетов Категория:Старосты школы Категория:Клуб Слизней Категория:Владельцы Бузинной палочки Категория:Участники встречи в Поместье Малфоев Категория:Участники битвы «Семь Поттеров» Категория:Участники битвы в Отделе Тайн Категория:Участники Битвы за Хогвартс Категория:Погибшие в Битве за Хогвартс Категория:Использовали непростительные заклятья Категория:Жертвы проклятия «Авада Кедавра» Категория:Изобретатели заклинаний Категория:Умершие